


Straight Through Me

by Wolfy_Nixus



Series: Straight On [9]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mostly Fluff, Murphy a lil bit of a douche, big sister Anya's back, clexa babies being adorable, day in the life, lil bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8808070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfy_Nixus/pseuds/Wolfy_Nixus
Summary: Clarke and Lexa are settling in pretty well with being new-new parents to both Aiden and Jakob. But they have an unexpected visitor. Will this change anything?





	

**Author's Note:**

> DOUBLE UPDATE  
> If you read this before Part 8 "Straight Down" then you won't really miss anything. But I'm a stickler for reading things in order, and just want to let you know ahead of time!

It’s been twenty-four days since Aiden was essentially thrust into their home, their lives. Lexa couldn’t be happier, if a little more stressed out. Clarke can see it in the way she interacts with the little boy that despite the new pressures placed upon her shoulders that Lexa would never regret going through it all. Lexa took Aiden with her to work, made sure he stayed with her in the office and even installed a child-proof gate to prevent the toddler from escaping the room and tumbling down the stairs. When she wasn’t working she took him downstairs herself to the children’s courses that Lincoln led, chuckling as Aiden flipped the much larger man onto his back. He looked so proud of himself, eyes immediately seeking his ‘father’ for her approval, and he no doubt received it.

                Clarke was no less smitten with her new step-son. While they both were attempting to balance a baby and a toddler, Clarke was handling it remarkably well. Which was more than could be said about her own mother’s reaction to the news. Clarke had called Abby the next morning, requesting to borrow her mother’s lawyer. Of course Abbigail had jumped to some wild conclusion that perhaps Lexa had gotten into another accident. After being reassured that Lexa was fine, more than fine, she informed her mother about their new charge. The good doctor willingly gave the number for Markus Kane’s office, but couldn’t keep her worries silent.

                “Clarke, are you sure this is okay? You just had a child of your own. A baby’s enough work as it is, and you both have mostly full time positions. Are you sure you want to add a toddler to the mix as well? He’s four, isn’t he? He’ll be starting school soon, will you be able to handle that?” Clarke could hear Raven trying to calm her mother down in the background, but shook her head.

                “Mom, it’s not as if I’m alone. I have Lexa, and we have friends and loved ones. We’ll be fine, I wouldn’t take this lightly. This boy lost his mother, his grandparents, and just discovered his daddy. Lexa just discovered he existed. We’re probably still a little star struck, but we’re responsible and know what we’re up against. Thanks again for the number, Mom. I’ll call you later, maybe the six of us can have dinner sometime this weekend or something.” Without waiting for a response from her mother she hung up the phone.

                It’s been twenty-four days since Aiden entered their lives. Aiden who has lost so much in his short time on this Earth. His bright smiles make Lexa’s eyes water, and his pouting face makes Clarke smirk. They see how bright he is, how bouncy and happy and excited he is to be with them and his little brother Jakob. When Clarke sets her infant son in his little donut on the floor of the living room she watches with a warm smile as Aiden talks to his brother. His voice is so calm, so soothing, yet full of warmth and a love that she knows Jakob recognizes.

                Jakob’s little fingers grasp a soft toy, waving it as he coos before tossing it at Aiden who catches it excitedly. “Yay! Awesome throw!” Jakob giggles and kicks his chubby feet, making Aiden smile as he grabs a ball large enough to not be choked on by his little brother. He rolls the ball between Jakob’s legs, causing the boy to giggle and grunt as he attempted to grasp it and throw it back.

                Clarke grinned at the sight, taking a few photos and a short video to show her wife once she returned from work. It was perfect, picturesque, the perfect family. They came together in a bit of an unconventional way, but Clarke and Lexa were happy, and so were their sons. Clarke smiled softly at the thought, regarding Aiden as he continued to play with Jakob. She would never want to take Costia's place in Aiden's heart, just like she never wanted to replace her in Lexa's. But she wouldn't mind being his mother, and not just in name.

                A knock at the door broke Clarke's pleasant thoughts of her family and she glanced at the boys quickly. "Aiden, make sure he stays in his donut, I'll be right back." The little boy nodded, saluting her before turning back to continue playing with Jakob. Clarke made her way to the front door, opening it only slightly, standing to fill the door way. She had two young children in the house, she wasn't taking chances with a stranger dropping by. "Can I help you?"

                The woman on her doorstep was intimidating to say the least, hair somehow wild and yet controlled at once. Braids adorned her skull, decorated with a few tasteful beads in earth tones, the rest of her hair falling in curls just a bit past her shoulders. Clarke didn't recognize her, not really, though later she will realize she should have. The young man behind her was a different matter entirely, her eyes widened. "Murphy?" He'd been staring at the house, leaning heavily onto two crutches, and only now did she see he was missing his right leg just at the knee. His hair was just as shaggy at it used to be, though his eyes held much more pain and anger than they used to be. Considering where he's been all this time, she's not that surprised.

                "Sup, Princess. Got hitched, I see. How nice for you." He gave her a bitter smile, and Clarke frowned, shaking her head, looking back to the woman who was waiting patiently to speak.

                "What can I do for you?" The woman shrugged, an easy smile gracing her lips.

                "You could invite us in. I'm hoping to get to meet my little nephews." Clarke quirked a brow and moved to shut the door.

                "I don't know who you think you are, but you're not coming in. Murphy, it was nice to see you, but just like last time, you need to pick better friends." As she spoke she saw Lexa's truck pulling in, pausing as the woman at her door glanced towards the lumbering vehicle.

                Lexa hopped out of her truck, locking it as she approached the strangers at her door, a look of protective defiance gracing her features as she closed in. But Clarke saw the look on her face go from protective to confused to shocked. "Anya? What are you doing here?"

                The woman, Anya, smiled a little more genuinely now as she regarded Lexa carefully. "Can't I come visit my little sister and her new family?"

* * *

 

A few minutes later and Clarke was standing in the kitchen brewing a pot of coffee, Jakob in one arm and nursing as she stood against the counter. Aiden was with her, nibbling a cookie she'd used to get him to join her as Lexa brought Anya inside, Murphy too, though he seemed quiet and contemplative as he gazed around the Griffin-Majoro living room.

                "Psst, Mama Clarke," the blonde heard from between her feet. She glanced down over the body of her baby, smiling softly at Aiden.

                "What's up, Aiden?" The boy finished off his cookie and leaned against her leg.

                "Who are those peoples? Daddy doesn't look really happy..." Clarke nodded slowly. It was true. She remembered who Anya was once she heard the name. Lexa's sister had been gone for years now, having enlisted into the military not long after Lexa's mother and their Uncle Gustus had passed away. With no contact at all, Lexa had attempted to move on as if she didn't have a sister god-knew-where fighting god-knows-who. She certainly had no idea that Anya would be dropping by, assuming if she ever did then she'd make some big dramatic show of it somehow. As severe as her sister had been, she sometimes had a little flair for the dramatic.

                Clarke had excused herself to give Lexa and Anya a moment to themselves-Murphy not paying any attention to the reunion it seems. The blonde could hardly reason why _he_ was there at all. She knew that as a way to escape his prison sentence he had agreed to enlist into the military. Since then no one had heard from him at all, of course it wasn't as if he'd had many friends anyway. He often spent time with Bellamy and whomever was with him at the time. Clarke never hated him, no one ever really hated him, he was just difficult to be around. He'd lived a difficult life so had become bitter at the world and disillusioned. Everyone turned on him when, while out with Bellamy at a club, a fight had broken out, he fired a gun several times, wounding a few people. The shocking part was that Raven was outside the club, leaving, and a bullet had gone through a window and struck her spine. It was all a blur from then on, as those there testified against Murphy, and then no one ever saw him again really, until today. Her eyes glanced over his legs, wondering if it was karma, some sort of cosmic justice that he loses his leg when he cost Raven hers.

                The beeping of the coffee maker alerts her, and she hands a tray with empty mugs to Aiden, her other hand just taking the whole pot to the living room. Anya gives Clarke a small smile, though it somehow feels insincere. Once all the delicate objects are set down, Clarke takes her seat, gently detaching Jakob from her chest and pulling her shirt down. Aiden tugs himself up onto the couch, settling happily between Lexa and Clarke, cuddling up into his father's side.

                "He's cute," Anya comments, pouring herself a mug of coffee. Lexa nods, fingers gently running through Aiden's shaggy hair.

                "Yes, he is. Aide, this is Anya, she's my sister, your aunt." Aide blinked up at Lexa, then turned back to Anya, tilting his head curiously.

                "Aunty?" Anya nodded, sipping carefully from the steaming liquid.

                "You can call me that, or Anya, or a combination of the two if you'd like." Aiden nodded, still leaning against Lexa calmly. "You're kind of quiet."

                "Anya, you never said what you're doing here. I've not heard from you in years, I never expected to even see you again..." Anya regarded Lexa carefully and shrugged.

                "I never did, either, really. I didn't even know you were married, if Titus hadn't told me--" Lexa frowned.

                "You've spoken with Titus?" Anya tilted her head slightly.

                "We communicated. He told me everything that you've gone through. I'm sorry I wasn't here for you, Alexandria." Lexa winced at hearing her full first name. No one ever called her Alexandria anymore, it was a name that died with her parents and Gustus.

                "You talked to Titus all this time, and not to me...he never mentioned it." Anya nodded.

                "I never wanted him to. Like I said, I never thought I'd ever see you again, or at the very least it would be quite a long time until I did." Lexa frowned, shaking her head slowly. Aiden looked up at her, concerned.

                "Why are you here?" She asked again, looking more frustrated now.

                "I've been discharged, so has he. We have no where else to go, I simply wanted to pay you a visit before we went to the family home. I had actually been surprised you didn't make use of it instead of buying this place." Lexa sighed.

                "Too many memories, it didn't feel right. I wanted a new start, a new legacy." Anya chuckled, nodding slowly.

                "So dramatic, just like father. Well, it was nice visitng. We should get going. Aiden, it was nice finally meeting you. Clarke." She nodded, barely glancing at Clarke again as Murphy stood, tugging himself up with his crutches.

                "It was nice seeing you again, Princess. We should totes, like, catch up soon." Clarke quirked a brow, half glaring at him as Lexa stood, Aiden still grasping the edge of her shirt as she walked them out.

                A moment later and Lexa was back, Aiden in her arms now as she sat back down beside her wife quietly.

                "Are you alright?" Clarke asks quietly. Lexa nods.

                "I'll be fine. It was...it was just, surprising." Aiden pulled back slightly and cupped Lexa's face in his tiny hands, tugging her down so his forehead pressed against hers.

                "It's okay, Daddy. Mama Clarke and I will make it better!" Lexa's forlorn look slowly transformed into a loving smile, pulling back only to press her lips to his forehead, her arms tightening slightly around his little body, hugging him close.

                "Thank you, my little one. You're such a good boy." Aiden grinned broadly, Clarke smiled at the pair, moving so she curled up against Lexa's side, Jakob yawning cutely as he settled down in his mothers arms for a nap.

                Their lives weren't as perfect as they seemed sometimes. But moments like these? They made up for any imperfections they might discover.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> I welcome some ideas/prompts for this story that might help me update a lil bit faster.   
> Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
